Guild Battle
Overview This is where you challenge other guilds. You can get Guild Battle Coins, and spend those coins for some items or Girl Pieces. * Guild has to be Level 3 to enter Guild battle * Guild Battle last for 14 Days ** 3 Days are for registration and preparation *** Guild Leader and Vice can register for guild battle *** Uses 2000 Guild Funds to register *** Player Level 45 Guild Members can participate in the Guild Battle ** 11 Days are for Battle *** Last Day doesn't actually have a battle * Tries to match your guild up with other similar OA Guilds, but doesn't seem to be the case. * Once Battle Begins there are 3 phases to each day ** Preparation Phase (0800 - 1800 Server Time) - Leader and Vice Leaders place guild members in spots to defend. Also, this is when they set up what spots are being defended and what spots are being attacked. *** Attack - Choose this to be able to attack an enemies spot *** Defend - Choose this in order for your spot to get an increased +70% ATK and HP For all Girls stationed on it. Can not be used as a staging point to attack enemies. *** Support - Choose this on an adjacent Friendly spot. Placing girls here will do nothing special, but when the adjacent friendly spot starts losing teams, the Support Spot will move its girls one by one to the adjacent friendly spot. ** Battle Phase (2130 - 2200 Server Time) - This is when players can attack the spots designated by the Leadership ** Post Battle (2200 - 0800) - Check over what happened * Action Points (AP) - This shows how many times you can attack in Guild Battle, there is a 3 minute Cooldown before attack. This can be negated by using 8 Pokestones. More AP can be bought using Pokestones. The amount depends on VIP Level Guild Battle Map This is where you can see where your Guild is located. You are either Green, Red or Blue. * Spots (Diamond Looking) - These are what you fighting over. The more spots you control the better your chance of getting 1st. All spots also give off bonuses to a Specific Element or to All Girls on that spot. Clicking on it can show your Guild Members on the spot, or show how many teams are on an enemy spot along with any Boosts. * Neutral Spot (Spot 1) - This spot in the middle of the map gives out the most points per day. No one starts off controlling this. Gives a Bonus to all Girls on that spot. Clicking on it can show your Guild Members on the spot, or show how many teams are on an enemy spot along with any Boosts. * Houses - These are your guilds Home Base, it can not be attacked or taken. Clicking on them shows the current members attending. * Crossed Swords - Shows a spot that can be attacked * Shield - Shows a Spot placed on Defensive * Fist - Shows a spot placed on Support * Buttons ** Megaphone - Shows you all the activity during the days Guild Battle ** The "I" - Shows Assist information on how Guild Battle is supposed to work ** X - Closes the Guild Battle Screen ** Shop - Opens the Guild battle Shop ** Formation - Can only be opened During the Preparation Phase and After the battle for the day ** Schedule / Challenge - Before the Guild battle Registration phase is over, this shows the schedule of how long before the Battle Officially Starts. Once Registration Phase is over, this shows "Challenge" and this where you go to fight the Challenge Bosses. ** AP - This shows your Current amount of Action Points. Click this to either use Pokestones to negate Cooldown between attacks, or purchase more AP. ** Chat Icon - Brings up chat function to communicate with your guild members ** Treasure Chest - Clicking this grants a boost to the whole Guild. Increases ATK and HP. Also Gives you Guild Battle Coins, Treasure EXP Chests, and Magic Stones. ** 3 Guilds Listing - Shows the name of the 3 guilds attending. Clicking on the guild will bring up another screen. *** Shows your Current Guild Battle Title, how much Honor you have, and how many Base coins you get. *** Shows the Guilds rank info, and what the Rank rewards are per day. Challenge Boss On Day 9 and on Day 14 you get a chance to Challenge the "Boss" to acquire even more Guild Battle Coins. * You can get 2 Challenges for free. First time at 2300 Server time and the Second time at 2400 Server Time * After the free Challenges every challenge after that costs Pokestones. The Price starts 50 Pokestones and eventually rises to a maximum of 200 Pokestones. The amount of Challenges you get is determined by your VIP Level * Your Rank determines which Boss you fight and how much Battle Coins you get. * TIP: If you have a PvP Team and PvE Team, change your Formation to the PvE team before doing the Challenge Boss. Guild Battle Shop The place where you spend your Guild battle Coins * Basic List of Items ** Treasure Exp Items (Green to Purple) ** Gems ** Treasure Pieces (Blue and Purple) ** Girl Pieces *** Tykiphe *** Elunore *** Ohirneth *** Seobrucyone *** Asteodia * Guild Battle Shop can be refreshed for free for a certain amount of times (Determined by VIP Level). After that it costs 30 Pokestones. The amount of times it can be refreshed in total depends on your VIP Level Category:Locations